View From Heaven
by liarforthis
Summary: “I was think how life is so perfect in the morning….” Her voice has become weak. “… Nobody here can live forever”... liley...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so it has been a while since I updated my other story but don't worry I will update it soon. This one is a little some thing I have had on my laptop for a little while so I thought I might post it. Well I hope you enjoy! Oh and before you ask I do not know what Lilly has so just use your imagination or something for her illness so yeah… __I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything to do with that__…_

It has been along time since I saw her face. Every time I see it I shut down and there is nothing in the world can stop me. I just don't know why it had to happen now… after everything. This is just not right. Not fair. Why? That is all I ask. Why now? Just why? I know I am not going to get an answer.

Arghhhhh! I hate it. I hate knowing that she is going to die and there is nothing I can do about but the only thing I can say is three simple words. These words maybe simple but they have an awful lot of meaning put behind them.

'I LOVE YOU!'

That's all that is needed to be said. I know it is not a lot but she know that it means more. I look deep into her ocean blue eyes. We stare at each other for what feels like forever. Never letting go. We break from our trance when Oliver comes in.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt" he said give an apologetic smile.

" No it's okay…" I say to Oliver.

I turn back to Lilly and she is giving me a look asking if she can have a word with Oliver.

" Listen I am going to get a drink. Do you want something?" I ask both of them.

They both shock their heads 'no'. I get off the bed and I kiss Lilly on her forehead then to her lips. It brought a smile to her face and that got me think. I am going to miss that smile so much.

" Be back soon babe, okay?" I ask.

" Yes hun, I love you," she says

" Love you too!" I say as I pass Oliver on the way out the door. I gave him a sad smile that was then reflected back at me. I walked the hallway thinking to myself… Why her?

(Lilly pov)

" Hey Lilly, how's it going?" He asks with a small smile.

" Better then yesterday" I reply

There was a long pause between the two in the room. But silence was broken when Oliver began to speak.

" She is going to miss you know. She really does love you," he says no louder then a whisper.

" I know and I feel really bad" I look down at lap.

" Hey listen, this is not you fault. Seriously this could happened to anyone so don't blame yourself" he finishes with a sad sigh.

The room was in silence for minute when Lilly began to speak.

" I want to do something for her" I say in a commanding way.

" Okay?" he asks with confusion written all over his face.

" Well I have this idea in my head that I want to do for her but I know it sounds mean but I don't want her know about it just yet but earlier today, when Miley wasn't here, the doc said I can leave the hospital just one night before… before…well you know what I mean…" I couldn't finish what I was say when he cut in.

" Oh Lilly" he begins cry as he pulls me in to a hug.

" I know Oken but I really want that night to be special for both of us…do you think you could do something for me?

"Anything Lils anything…"

"Can you remember when we decided to have dinner up in the huge tree house I have for our first actual date?"

" Yeah like yesterday"

" Well I was wondering if you could make put some blankets, pillows and stuff up there for tomorrow night?

"Sure thing, Lils" he pauses.

"Thanks ollie you're the best"

(Miley's POV)

I enter the café down stair to grab an orange juice coz there is noway that I can have coffee now especially when I can't stop shaking. I walk over to an empty table in the corner of the room. A warm hand rests on my shoulder and so I slowly turn to see my dad. I don't actually realise that I was crying until he wrapped his arms round me. I tighten I grip around and buried my face in to his chest.

"It's gonna be okay darlin" he looks down at me.

"How is it gonna be okay? She is dying and there is nothing that either of us can do." I mumble in to his chest.

" Hey now, you know that Lilly is a fighter just like your momma was" he says

" I know she is a fighter and that is one of the many reasons why I love her but it is just not fair"

" I know Miles but life is just unfair." He says pulling out of the hug "… why don't freshen yourself up and then we'll go back up there, what do you say?"

I wipe my face with the arm of my sleeve and reply with a small smile and nod.

" Thanks daddy"

"No prob'm darlin'" he replies and places a kiss on my forehead. "Now go freshen up".

(Miley's POV)

We are now leaving the hospital as they mentioned that visiting hours are over. Lucky for Lilly she had a nice nurse and let us stay for another hour but to me it still feels weird to be going home without my Lils. I have my head pressed against the window while Oliver is driving us back to his. I have orders by Lilly that I have to stay with company tonight and because my dad said it would be better to stay with Oliver. Not that I don't mind him, as he is the brother from another mother and well father too.

I glanced over at Oliver who turned and smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile back and continued to look out the window. We drove past the school that brought back so many memories. How we had a stupid fight because she didn't choose me to play on her team and how every one of my plans of getting what I want always ended up with her being in a awkward situations. Then there was sneaking into the toilets for a quick make out session and how we used to nearly get caught by Amber and Ashley who were always trying to get dirt on us. How we came out in front of the whole school during lunch. Those were the good old days.

I am brought out of thought when I feel Oliver place his hand on my knee.

"Miley?"

"hmmm?"

" We're home now," he says quietly. I look up and see his house.

" Oh sorry I just out with the fairies sorry" I sad looking down at my lap.

" It's okay… hey listen why don't you go inside have a nice long bath and I will go out am get pizza and ice cream. What you say just like old times?" he says trying to put a smile on my face.

"Sure but don't be to long…oh and Oliver?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Thank you" I say and pull him in to a hug.

"Anytime Miles, anytime" he answers. He passes me his door keys and I begin to walk to the house.

(Lilly's POV)

"Thank you so much Ollie," I say as I pass him the list I have made for tomorrow night.

"All good… are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am positive. I love Miley more than anything in this world. She is my heart and soul. And after all the hard work you did sneaking in here to get my order for tomorrow… it is darn worth it" I smile.

I lean back into my bed.

" Miley doesn't know does she?" I ask

" No she is having a bath. I am supposed to out getting ice cream and pizza…." He glanced down at his watch "… and it should be ready now. Sorry Lilly but I got to bounce otherwise Miles would know somehow…well you know what she's like"

" It's okay Ollie just go… but thank you so much this… you don't know how much this means to me."

"Really Lilly it's cool… I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

" Yeah okay… oh and Ollie?"

" Yeah?"

" Watch her tonight please"

" Don't worry I will" he then snuck out of my room.

Soon after I leaned back and fell asleep.

_Review anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews here is the next chapter!_

By the time Oliver got home with the pizza and ice cream he heard music coming from up stairs. He placed the food down on the table and began to follow the sound of where the music was coming from. He could the voice of Miley singing softly.

_Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,  
is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all..._

He reached they top of the stair to see Miley playing on his guitar with pen and paper next to her. Miley hasn't seen him yet but has stopped playing and began crying.

(Miley's Pov)

I heard the floorboards behind me creek. I turn to see Oliver. He bends down next to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I don't think I can live without her"

" I know"

" She is my air that I breathe, with out her I am nothing"

" Miley no… don't ever think you are nothing. You are amazing and beautiful and I know people who love you, but you are definitely not nothing… your Hannah Montana"

" I know but I feel like my heart is slowly being ripped out my chest and all there is left is a big empty hole that will never be filled. God I am gonna miss her so much" I croak out; tears spilling from my eyes.

" Me too Miles" he says beginning to cry himself.

We pull each close together and cried until there were no more tears to shed. We sat there in corridor until Oliver's stomach made us both realised we haven't eaten. I make my way down stairs with Oliver following closely behind.

(Oliver's POV)

I woke up to find I was still on the sofa in the same position that I was last night only to have a blanket thrown over me. I look down at my left hand side to see Miley leaning against me, using me as a pillow but yet still sound asleep, I smile to myself as I am glad that she has finally got some sleep. I also notice that she has a blanket over. _Wonder who go the blankets cause I don't remember getting them and Miley hasn't moved?_ I look towards the door to see that Aimee's coat is hanging up on the coat rack. _She must of saw us asleep and brought us the blankets_. Note to self – thank girlfriend later once everything has settled down.

I glance at my watch and it already read 7:39am. I run over the plan in head of what I have to do today. _Right. Feed Miley… take her to her dad's let her stay there for a bit and freshin' up. Get Jackson to distract Miley while I get the Lilly's tree house sorted_. _Spend time with Aimee. Okay so far that will do then plan the evening with Aimee._ I ran my hands through my hair as I think of the plan.

A few hours have gone by. Miley is with Jackson and I have to pick her up to go see Lilly again in half and hour._ Okay so I check all the things that need to be done. CD played? Check. Mattress for tree house? Check. Get mattress in tree house? Check. Blankets and candles? Check. Oh and get miley out the house for here dad to make his famous meatloaf? _Okay so I better go get her now then.

We make our way back to the hospital. Miley is looking a lot better then the last couple of days. She must not have been getting any sleep before hand. I am glad she stayed the night. We are about to enter Lilly's room when I feel her take a tight grip on my hand. I look down at our hands and then look at her face. She had a look of worry on her face.

" Hey listen, it is going to be okay besides I am right here if you need me okay?" I say softly and pull her in for a hug.

" Thanks Oliver that means a lot."

" Your Welcome, now come on lets not keep your girl waiting now," I say with a smile as I opened the door to her room.

A few hours have gone and I said that I had left the hospital only to be sitting in the café just outside. I called Jackson to come and pick up Miley in about 30 mins and that was about 45 minutes ago. A few minutes later I see Miley and Jackson exit from the hospital heading towards Jackson car. I watched as they left the carpark and drove off. Moments later I found myself in Lilly's room again who was now signing her papers so she can leave the hospital. 10 minutes later after the doctor gave her a lecture on what to do if something happens blah blah blah… she final left the hospital and on her way to her house for a shower and clothes for tonight.

_Review???? sorry for it being short._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey thanks for your reviews so the story continues…_

(Lilly POV)

Okay so everything is ready for tonight thanks to Oliver. All that need to be done is my favourite pop star/ girlfriend to walk through that door.

I look out the window and I see a car approach the house. I sneak out my back door and make my way in to the tree house. Miley has no clue that I am here but if I am right Oliver has asked her to pick something off the table for him and well lets just say that that some contains clues to find hers truly. Me. while she walks through the front door he drives off leaving her with a note and rose petals that lead through the house and in to the tree house where I am waiting for her to join.

I hear footsteps on the grass approach the tree house. I stand up and straighten out my top to settle my nerves. I begin to fiddle with my hands as my shirt would be ruined if I straightened out anymore than it already was. _Oh would you look at that… I never knew I had a freckle there? That is so weird cos I remember having one there but never there… wow this is amaz…_

"Lilly?" I am broken from my thought and meet a pair of blue eyes that caught my eyes long ago.

"Amazing…" I whisper

"…Miles, hey um… kind of a surprise for you… well surprise" I say with a smile holding my arms out. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in to her tight embrace.

"Oh my god Lilly" she pulled me in to a passionate kiss. _Have I ever told you that I love her lips?_ We pull apart, as air became an issue for us both. _I don't know how she does it actually I do but she leaves me breathless._

"I know right? I am amazing and you are incredibly hot." I say with a giggle.

". But how? When? Why didn't you say anything?" she asks trying to get answers fast.

"Well how? Because I can. When? About 30 minutes after you left. Why? Because I wanted this to be a surprise for you and also I wanted this to be special." I say. " Anyway now that's out of the way, why don't we eat? I am sick of that hospital food."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to our seats where the food was set up. Before I lifted the cover to revel what food we had, I brought my hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Slowly yet softly I pulled her in for our lips to make contact with each other. We ended our kiss leaving me in a loving daze.

" Enjoy!" I lifted the covers off.

Miley moved the dinner plates out of the way. She walks over to the CD player and switched it on. Inside the CD player was the first mixed CD from their first date. She hit the play button and the first song to play was one of Miley's favourite songs. Breathe by Angels & Airwaves played softly through the speakers.

Lilly walked towards the window and leaned on to the frame for support. Listening to the music in the background, she looked up at the stars that filled the stars. A cool breeze blew over her that caused her to shiver. She heard footsteps approach her from behind. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her that brought her both warmth and security. She leant back on to Miley as they both gazed up at the star filled night sky.

"Miley?"

"Yeah"

" I love you"

" I love you too"

" After tomorrow I don…" I start. The grip that Miley had of my body slowly loosened as she realised what I was about to say.

" Please don't finish that"

" Miley…"

" Please don't leave me"

" Bu…"

" Please say you won't leave me"

" I won't leave you"

" Promise?" her I eyes are filled with tears but have yet to run down her cheeks.

" With all my heart and soul I will not leave you. You will always have me in here" I say as I softly press my hand against her chest where her heart is.

I slowly pulled her in and our lips made contact with each other. Never wanting to let go I softly bit her lip. I close my eye when I feel the soft but tingling sensation of her lips upon mine. Tears start rolling down her face knowing that this is hard enough as it is. She slowly runs a hand through my hair and with the other she's caressing my cheek. I instinctively wrap my arms around her neck and I feel her lightly run her tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I instantly allow.

I feel her hands creep down to the small of my back and pulled me closer to her. I moaned as she pulled me deeper into her as we walk backwards towards the mattress that was our bed for the night. Without breaking the kiss she gentle laid me down on to the bed. Miley then began to lift the hem of my shirt only breaking contact with me as the shirt was pulled over my head. Drawing small circles on the small of her back, Miley broke the kiss and made her way down south. She trailed her hot tongue up my abdomen and kissed my breasts through the material of my bra. She then pressed her loving, soft kisses along my collarbone and continued up my neck sucking and nibbling while her hands slowly travelled up and down my body.

I moaned as she found my spot on my neck. She leaned and whispered in my ear "Did you know? That I love you" singing along in whispers to our song knowing it sends shivers up and down my spine.

Moments later I tugged on her shirt and again her lips broke contact with my skin the shirt was pulled over her head. Her hands travelled down my neck and across my shoulders. She removed my bra straps sliding them down my arm at the same time her fingers trace patterns and she pulled them down. Her lip found her way back to mine. I sat up no breaking the kiss as her hands creep behind my back and unhooked my bra. We broke the kiss so I removed the rest of it and tossed it aside. I leaned in to continue from where we stopped seconds ago but Miley pulled back and looked at the ground.

"Miles, you okay?" I asked as I brought my right hand up to her cheek.

Her face turned to meet mine and nodded slowly. I just stare in to her deep blue eyes. She is so open with me she doesn't need to speak because her eyes say it all. I see that our souls are connected and that our heart beats to the same rhythm drum. Her eyes tell me that she is scared of losing me and that she loves me deeply. She raises her hand and removes a strand of hair that was covering part of my face. Her loving lips are reconnected to my very own.

Miley trailed her tongue up my abdomen and beneath the underside of my breasts before latching onto a nipple. My back arched up when I feel her hot mouth on my right nipple, gently sucking. I moaned as she takes her hand, slowly massaging my breast while she pressed soft kisses along my collarbone and I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek and kiss her again, her lips are like sweets. Again she glides her tongue down my stomach kissing her way down to the top of my pant.

"Your so beautiful"

She slowly unbuttoned my pants and began slide them down my legs and tossed them to one side. Moments later she removes the rest of her clothing so we are both naked. Nothing but skin on skin contact. She then began to kiss up my legs leaving soft, wet kisses until her head is found between my legs. She gentle spreads my legs apart giving her better access. She is leaving soft kisses on my inner thigh as she made her way to my centre. I grab the sheets as I feel her hot mouth on my centre. She continues to suck and kiss until I could take it anymore. I hear her moan as I explode in to her mouth. She brings her lips back up to mine where she kisses me passionately yet softly. I can taste myself on her lips that make me deepen the kiss.

I flip us over so I can show her how much I love her. I trailer hot wet kisses down her incredibly soft body stopping just below her ribs on her right side where I began to suck and nibble. I hear a deep moan from the back of her throat that has also travelled in to her lower stomach. I feel her hands run through my hair as I nibble on her stop. I smile as I feel the vibration of the moan in her stomach.

"Your body is a wonderland," I sing and Miley just giggles.

I make my way back up her body kissing and sucking on any visible skin while my hand slowly crawl down towards her wet centre. I entered a finger into her and drew small circles on her clit. I get a gasp in response. I began to pump in and out. After so long I added another finger and picking up the pace. I could feel that she was closed so I add another finger and pumped even faster. My fingers are covered in her juices and I hold her while her body shakes. I remove my hand and bring them to my mouth only to feel her hand, grip my wrist. She brought my hand to her mouth and sucked my finger clean of her juices.

"No far but I love you" I whisper.

" I love you too Lils" she said with a grin.

I grin to myself and made my way down her body.

" What you doing?" she says catching her breath back.

" Well I can't leave you like that can I now?"

" No you can't," she said with a smile.

"I have to clean you up" I grinned as I lowered my head in between her legs and licked all her juices up.

" Now that's better" I kissed her lips softly.

She opened her arms for me to snuggle in. I pulled the covers over us. We just lay there in each other arms and just staring in to each other eyes, neither of us saying a word. All you can hear are the crickets outside singing their night song. We stayed like that until sleep took both of us.

_Review please :p!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay final chapter enjoy! oh and just so you know the 'sex' scene in the last chap was my first so ya... also sorry that this story is short..._

Hearing the morning birds chirp, I woke with a grin on my face. I stretched out to pull my loved one close to me on to be met with empty sheets. I reached out further just in case I had missed her but again only to grab warm sheets. I inhaled a deep breath. My nostrils fill up with her scent of apples and cinnamon. This could only mean that she couldn't have gone far. I get out of bed and discover a pair of sweats and muscle top at the foot of the mattress. As I dress myself I smile wondering how she had managed to plan all this.

I climb down the tree house with bare feet. I shiver as my feet meet the morning fresh grass. Scanning my scenery to look for my Lilly I slowly ran my fingers through my hair and that's when I see her. The silhouette of my girl, sitting on the beach with knees tucked under her chin and hugging her legs. I make my way over to her. From grass to sand my feet begin to warm my feet. I sat down behind her and spreading my legs on either side of her. I sneak my arms around and brought my lips to her ear.

"Morning, Hun" I whisper in her ear and with that that made her shiver. Her shiver caused me to tighten the grip I had around her.

" Morning, Miles" she answers in a low voice, leaning back in to me embrace.

" I missed you, " I whisper again kissing her cheek softly. She nods her head in responses and no words need to be exchanged at this moment in time.

We sat there on the beach with her in my embrace watching the morning sunrise on the west coast of Malibu. Our silent was broken by giggle that came from Lilly herself.

"What is it?" I ask her.

" I was think how life is so perfect in the morning…." She pauses "… how it is a beginning of a new day, new life. You get to start fresh you know. But…" she stop half way. Her voice has become weak.

"… Nobody here can live forever".

And with that she turned herself round in my embrace. She combed her fingers through my thick chestnut hair. Slowly her hands snaked to the back of my neck. She pulls me in but doesn't let our lips connect.

" I love you so, so much Miley" she brushes her lips against mine.

" I love you too," I whisper back with a smile. She kisses me passionately and pushes me on to my back so that my back is now in contact with the sand. Air was becoming an issue so not really wanting to we broke apart. She lowered her head on my chest with my arm holding her not wanting to let go.

And that was it. She was gone. From my life. From my world. Just gone. I glad she spent her last day near and on the beach. She loved it here. She could surf, listen to the waves break softly against the sand, forming white foam, remembering the first time we kissed. The beach was her life. She was the beach.

After that day I did know what to feel. Well of course I felt sad and I was grieving but at the same time I did feel happier. You probably thinking what kind of person are you to say that you are happy about the one person you have ever loved with all your heart and soul had died but when I think of it, I feel like she is in a better place just like my mom. I feel happier that she isn't hurting anymore and that she is in a place of peace. Both daddy and Heather sorted out the funeral I spent most my time with Jackson, Oliver and Aimee. They all keep me happy and I even felt happy as I surrounded by people I love and people who loved me back.

A month and a bit later I decided to get back on stage as Hannah with Mike Standley 3rd by my side back stage but with Lola in my heart. Dad thought it would be a good idea as we both know that Lilly wouldn't have wanted for me to stop being Hannah just because of something that we both had no control over. I hear the announcer over the speakers sending me to the stage. Before I left for the stage Oliver pulled me into a big hug.

" You'll do great Han, just remember Lola is watching from above tonight," he said pulling back from the hug to talk.

" I know…not only is she watching from above, she is always listening from here" I say placing my hand over my heart. I turned around and walked to the side of the stage with my microphone in hand.

"How are ya'll doing tonight? Well before I start my singing I would like to dedicate tonight's concert to my dearest best friend whom is no longing with us, Lola. She was fun of life and lived it to the full. Also tonight I will preform two new songs, one is called 'Rain' and the other is called 'View from heaven'. But lets listen to them later cos now it's time to pump up the party!" I say and began to sing. After the 11th song I decide to play the new one I wrote called rain.

"This next song 'rain' was inspired to me a couple of mouths ago when things were tough. This song is about wishing all the bad days, bad times, would just go away. Wishing that the good times would come. It's also about feeling helpless about the situation you find yourself in and so this is how it goes."

_Take a photograph; it'll be the last.  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here._

I don't have a past, I just have a chance.  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say

Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion of a heart to wrap around,  
so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad  
cause we are not allowed to be

Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here under you,  
is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all...  
To lie here under you,  
is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all...

Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain, rain, go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

The crowd roared with cheers and whistles. It felt good to hear my cheer for my new music. It makes me feel wanted and that I still belong in this world. I felt alive. I wait a few minutes before I address my next so. One of the guys from backstage brought my guitar to me with a stool. I sat down and fiddled with my guitar strip while the band is changing their gear and what not. A few moments later I found the courage to speak to my fans.

"Well guys I hope you enjoyed that last one. My next song is my final song this evening and I just want to thank all you guys for being here and supporting me through rough times, ya'll are awesome. This last song is 'view from heaven' and this goes out to everyone who have lost someone very important to them and were unable to say goodbye" I closed my eyes and began strumming the chords, plucking the bass strings hard to get a deeper meaning.

_I'm just so tired  
wont you sing me to sleep  
and fly through my dreams  
so I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

_And get away from this place  
have a new name and face  
I just aint the same without you in my life_

_  
Late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
singing lines from all our favourite songs  
and melodies in the air  
singing life just ain't fair  
sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

_  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

feel your fire,  
when its cold in my heart  
and things sort of start  
reminding me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too

_  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
down here_

you wont be coming back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  
and I'm sure the view from heaven  
beats the hell out of mine here  
and if we all believe in heaven  
maybe we'll make it through one more year

_  
I hope that all is well in heaven_

_Cos' its all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
cuz I'm so..._

_  
lost without you down here  
you wont be coming back  
and I didn't get to say goodbye  
I really wish I got to say gooooodbye  
_

I finish the song and I felt great. I actually got to say goodbye to Lilly in a way that both she and I could understand. I smile to myself for my achievements. Coz for the past couple of months I haven't been able to say goodbye to her. I look up to the heavens and whisper "goodbye Lilly, I'll always love you and momma you look after her."

"Once again thank ya'll for coming out tonight and I hope you had a great time. Goodnight everybody!"

THE END…_ okay I know it was a shitty ending but thanks for reading if you got this far…the song 'rain' is by Breaking Benjamin and 'View From Heaven' is from Yellowcard... ahahaha toodles_


End file.
